camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Kia
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Kia. Overview Due to her sarcastic and devious personality, as well as her dark and gloomy disposition, Kia does not make many friends, but she makes up for her poor friendship-building skills with her sharp wit, physical prowess, and downright malicious nature. Her personality clashes with her twin sister, Ariel, due to being considered the "evil twin", while Ariel is innocent and sweet. Kia actually does have a soft spot for people, and it is hinted that her sarcasm towards others is actually her hiding her true feelings. Deep inside her cold heart, she does care for her sister, but she doesn't want to show it because she believes that showing her true feelings are a weakness. Ariel For the main article, see Ariel and Kia Atlas Upon meeting each other in Charge It Up (Part One), they immediately came into conflict with each other, fighting over Ariel's attention. In Part Two, she angrily shoves a ball into his stomach in order to keep him busy from flirting with Ariel. Despite being friends with Cassy and his antagonistic relationship with Kia, he does not choose a side between them in Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire. In I Wanna Be Famous after Atlas falls on top of her, he is demanded to carry her around. He continues to do this in The Tell Jar, but starts to suspect that she is faking her injury. She also uses him in her plan to turn spread lies about Sareena, Cole, and Vanilla. After Atlas overhears Geo and Glenda's talk of teams and exposes them at the elimination ceremony in Kia-Zilla, Kia is overcome with glee. In Be Our Guest, Kia yells at him to go into the meat freezer, and later assigns him to work with Cassy after Ariel passes out. She also forces him to be the waiter for their presentations. Blaineley For the main article, see Blaineley and Kia Cassy For the main article, see Cassy and Kia Chance Due to being placed on opposing teams and Chance being eliminated first, the two do not interact much. In Charge It Up (Part Two), she is restrained from attacking him by Ariel and Cassy. Clarity Coco Cole For the main article, see Cole and Kia Derek In Charge It Up (Part Two), after she is brought back into the game, she is immediately taken back out by Derek, angrily flipping him off. In Waterloo, after Kia forms her alliance with Ariel and Glenda, she corners Derek and before she has the other two shoot him, she maliciously tortures him. She chooses him to spend the night with her team in I Wanna Be Famous in order to try and eliminate Sareena. Dina In Charge It Up (Part One), she shows disgust when Ariel and Dina become friends quickly. In Waterloo, after Marc begs her to help save him, she frames Dina for his betrayal, because she is aware that Dina would be a threat given a chance to shine. She forces Glenda and Ariel to lie with her so Dina would be eliminated that night. Dina hold the distinction of being the first person to be eliminated due to someone else's influence, and the first person to be eliminated by an antagonist. Geo It is already clear that Kia does not like Geo upon meeting him in Charge It Up (Part One), calling him weird and strange. This carries over into Part Two, as she lambastes him, however due to his kind nature, she takes advantage of him to be the team leader. However, following the creation of Kia's alliance in Waterloo, due to his growing bond with Glenda, he becomes an unofficial "sort of" member, voting with them, but he is kept in the dark about their plans. In I Wanna Be Famous, when Geo tries to show off his weird talent, Kia immediately stops him, preventing him from being in the show. Their conflict reaches it height in Kia-Zilla, as his own thoughts of wanting to leave and Kia becoming increasingly weary over his relationship with Glenda, Kia orchestrates his elimination and forces Glenda to vote for him as well. Glenda Kia's relationship with Glenda is extremely complex and dynamic, as well as submissive and antagonistic. Upon meeting each other in Charge It Up (Part One), the two are disgusted with each other, however they are civil when they are placed onto the same team. In Part Two, Glenda is annoyed with Kia's hypocrisy, but the two start to bond due to Glenda's physical strength and Kia's intellectual strength. In Waterloo, Glenda joins an alliance with Kia and her twin sister. While Glenda insists that she joined on her own free will, it is confirmed that Kia forced her into it and threatened her elimination. Glenda remains loyal to Kia for a long while, however she starts to rebel in The Tell Jar. She starts to grow more weary of Kia, and even starts forming a plan to finally trump her and win on her own merits in Be Our Guest. Marc For the main article, see Kia and Marc Sareena Due to their similar competitive and dominating natures, the two clash often. Scruffy Trevin Vanilla Violet Zyeb For the main article, see Kia and Zyeb Category:Interactions Category:Everyone interactions